Emily Is Always Right
by YangingOut
Summary: Basically altered the events of the game so Jessica finally has sex! ...with Emily. :p This fic will have tons of smut, adult themes, and vulgar language. Emily x Jess pairing.


**Emily Is Always Right**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Until Dawn. Basically altered the events of the game so Jessica finally has sex! ...with Emily. :p

Couple: Emily/Jess a side of Sam/Josh and Ashley/Chris

Rating: M

Chapter One

True Friends Are The Latest Trend

 ** _'Dipping toes, knowing well it'll scar._**

 ** _Still we plunge right in.'_**

Emily and her hadn't spoken in a year. This was the first time that she would be seeing the woman again, and it was the anniversary of the prank that started everything. Jessica found herself more nervous about seeing her ex-best friend than seeing her own boyfriend.

The two of them had been friends since the beginning of Freshman year.

They spent hours upon hours talking about boys, painting each other's nails, singing silly songs in the car, talking trash on everyone else in the school, and all around ruling the very small world they lived in.

Homecoming queen. Smartest girl in class. Both insanely rich.

A perfect combination.

Only there was a slight flaw in their friendship. At first, Jessica thought that her feelings toward Emily of jealousy and envy were because of the girl dating Mike. She'd thought she must have had feelings for him. Wanted to be with him. He was class president. The most popular guy at school. Handsome. And rumor had it he was good in the bedroom.

But, the longer she tagged along as the third-wheel in their relationship, the more she realized that her feelings weren't directed the way a normal girl's should have been.

For instance, when they went to see Twilight together in theaters. Just the three of them. Emily in the middle. Always in charge. Her man on her right and her girl on her left. Jessica had noticed the way her and Mike held hands and instead of internally wishing it was her holding his hand, she lost herself in thoughts of Emily holding her hand.

Suddenly, just being near her best friend caused her body to react in funny ways.

 _Ways that it shouldn't._

Every slight brush of their skin caused her heart to hammer in her chest. She'd watch the brunette kiss her boyfriend and her stomach would tangle in jealous knots. She wanted to pry the two apart. And that was exactly what she'd done.

 ** _'Jessica laughed loudly, eyes fluttering closed as she danced to the music amidst the sweaty bodies at the party. The entire town was at the party. Emily, Mike, Josh, Sam, - Ashley and Chris were off somewhere getting stoned._**

 ** _A month ago Hannah and Beth had gone missing and they were all trying to get on with their lives. Trying to have fun despite the tragedy that seeped in._**

 ** _None of them were over it. But, they had to try._**

 ** _"Mm... This is my jaaam." The blonde sang as she continued moving to the music, fingers sliding down Emily's small hips. Dipping deeper than appropriate for friends. But, they were all drunk and none of them really noticed. Aside from Jessica who was enjoying every fucking second. Fingertips burning and heart racing._**

 ** _Emily was so wasted she didn't give a shit who's hands were roaming over her body, she just knew they felt good. Her own arms wrapped tightly around Mike's neck as she rocked her hips against his._**

 ** _Again, Jessica on one side and Mike on the other._**

 ** _Before the blonde knew what was happening, her best friend and the class president were hardcore making out. Tongues delving deep into throats. Hands roaming bodies. He was visibly hard beneath the denim of his jeans and, of course, she noticed._**

 ** _That had been her breaking point._**

 ** _She couldn't handle the silly crush she had on Emily. It was a stupid crush. Her friend had never shown any sign of being interested in women, and up until now, she'd never looked at another girl like this. It was probably a phase and it would pass. She didn't know how, she just wanted to put an end to it._**

 ** _"Well, okay then. You two have fun."_**

 ** _Emily pulled out of the kiss and glanced over her shoulder only momentarily to see the blonde walking away. Hips swaying. Arms swinging at her sides._**

 ** _A better friend would have been concerned, but her only concern was making out with her man and having a fun night. Jessica had been getting weird lately. Being an intelligent person, she assumed it had to do with how she was always forced to be a third wheel. She was jealous. But, she'd tried to include her.'_**

That night, Jessica had gone out of her way to meet up with Mike in private and she'd convinced him to leave Emily for her.

It wasn't a solution to her crush, but it fixed her dilemma of always being a third wheel. She no longer had to see the two of them all over each other. She never saw her ex-best friend anymore. Mike had consumed her life and she had _almost_ convinced herself she was truly happy with him.

Which was precisely why she was so terrified about being around Emily again.

She had urged herself to suppress all of those messed up feelings toward the other woman over the last year. Keeping her distance. Burning every picture they had together. Telling her boyfriend not to bring her up. But, she couldn't hide from this.

Saying no hadn't been an option.

They all needed to be here this weekend for Josh in memory of the loss of his sisters. Something she was not only partially responsible for, but she planned.

Reaching for her cellphone she clicked on Mike's name and typed out a quick text that said, **_'Where are you? You were supposed to be here by now.'_** She desperately wanted him to be here with her when Emily arrived at the cable-car station. She didn't want to face her on her own.

Sam and Chris had just arrived and after scaring the shit out of her and snooping through her things, they'd finally left to head up to the Lodge.

Leaving her waiting for her boyfriend.

"Who is supposed to be here! Where the heck are you?" Jessica muttered under her breath, bouncing her feet impatiently and in an attempt to keep warm. She had a nice fluffy jacket on, but it was freezing outside. She just wanted to get into a cozy lodge. Sit by the fire. And relax with her man.

The blonde's ears perked up when she heard someone shuffling through the station, familiar sound of _sarcasm and distaste_. "Shit." It was Emily and Matt. Had to be. She'd recognize that _whiny voice_ anywhere.

Funny thing was, she didn't find it whiny.

She enjoyed being bossed around by her friend for the four years they'd been close. Toward the end, she even found that it kinda turned her on. Being dominated by the other. Even if it wasn't necessarily sexual.

Jessica had dreams and fantasies about being dominated by the assertive woman in the bedroom. Propped up on her hands and knees with her ass in the air as the other spanked her and she muttered under her breath, "Emily is always right."

 _'That is all in the past now. You are with Mike. You are happy. Stop thinking about these things! There is NO WAY she will even want to be your friend after what you did.'_

And that was the point - wasn't it?

She'd destroyed their friendship to hide her own feelings.

"Ugh, Matt, why's this locked?" The Asian girl whined, easily growing frustrated with the door to exit the cable car station.

"I dunno, Em. They probably, like, just wanted to keep people out after what happened last year." Matt tried to explain. A futile attempt - as always, when it came to his girlfriend. At the end of the day, it didn't matter what he said. He didn't matter at all to her. He was a rebound, attempting to fill an insatiable void.

"Why thank you mister meat for brains. I had no clue people locked doors to keep people out."

"I was just trying to-"

"Well, don't."

 _Entitled_ was too "kind" a word to describe Emily. From the outside looking in, she could be difficult to like. Most of their friends only pretended to care about her. Jessica was the only person in the group who had taken the time to really get to know the girl buried beneath the "bitchy" exterior. And honestly, there was more bitch buried inside. But, there was something else as well. A softer side. A side that Emily didn't share with anyone.

She hadn't shown that side willingly. Oh no, no, no. She was too strong for that.

Jess had seen those sides on nights when she'd least expected it. Slumber parties at the Davis mansion, where Daddy Davis had bailed out on his daughter for the hundredth time. Saying he'd be there for her and ditching out at the last minute because money was worth more than his baby. Mama Davis drinking herself into a coma and screaming at Emily about how she wished she'd never been born, and how she'd ruined her life. Even in those dark moments - Em didn't cry.

This tough, _bitchy exterior_ , was what kept her strong.

As fucked as that was.

The blonde set her phone down on the bench beside herself. Fiddling fingers and gnawing at her bottom lip. Internally waging a war - should she open the door for them, or should she dart for the cabin and tell Mike she got tired of waiting for him? She hadn't been expecting to face her ex-bestie alone. She'd be stronger if she had Mike with her.

At least if he was there Em might direct some of her anger at him?

"Helloooo!" Balling her small fist up, black manicured nails dug into the flesh of her palm as she pounded on the locked door.

"Em, I don't think anyone's gonna hear you."

Ignoring her boyfriend, Emily continued pounding on the door. "Ah, c'mon! For fuck's sake! Hellooo! Someone let us outta this thing!"

The longer she waited, the harder it was becoming to justify darting for the cabin and leaving them to rot in the cable car station. Jessica wasn't the most "loving" individual, but Matt was a nice guy, and Emily...was Emily. She might hate her guts right now _(and Jess wouldn't even blame her for that after what she did)_ , but she cared deeply for the other. Try as she might to suppress it.

"Oh, will you just shut up!" Stomping her feet, she abruptly stood up and started toward the door. Pressing the button, like she'd done for Sam and Chris, and letting the two out.

The Asian's dark eyes rolled up into her skull when she saw the familiar blonde. She'd spent a good eight months avoiding the bitch, but she would never forget that stupid face. Literally stupid. She was surprised Jess hadn't failed out of high school with her grades. _'If I hadn't let her copy my homework the bitch would have.'_

"Gross. If I'd known it would be you letting us out, I would have chosen to stay locked up in there all weekend."

"C'mon, babe. We're here to put the past-"

"-Shut up, Matt." Emily seethed.

"I shoulda just left you in there, but I would have felt bad for Matt. Having to listen to you whine about everything."

"Jess." Matt tried again, only to be ignored by the blonde as well.

He just wanted everyone to get along.

"You stay out of it!"

"Hey, watch it!" Emily defended her man. She might not love him like she had loved Mike, but no one was gonna talk to her man like that. Especially not this bitch.

"He's got no right poking his nose into our business!"

"You lost the right to call this "our" business when you fucked my man, bitch!"

"Speaking of Michael, he should be here any minute. We plan to have so much sex this week-"

"You finish that sentence and I swear to God." Emily spat the words vehemently, taking a step toward the taller girl and staring her dead in the eyes with black empty pits. She couldn't remember a time she was so fucking frustrated.

"Mike told me how you never fucked him good like I do. I give him all the sex he could ever-"

That was it.

Something inside of the brunette snapped and she could no longer control herself. She didn't even know what made her more furious. The fact that her ex, the only man she'd ever cared about and the man who had been a social status figure, was fucking her ex-best friend, or the fact that her ex-best friend would stoop so low as to do that to her! The ultimate betrayal. Girl code 101. You don't hook up with your best friend's man!

Before Jessica could finish the sentence, Emily was bridging the gap between their bodies and wrapping thin, bony fingers around the blonde's throat. Sharp nails digging into pale flesh so hard it broke beneath the pressure - leaving behind small moon-shaped cuts filling with crimson.

"Let's see how easy it is to talk like that when you can't fucking breathe!" Em growled, nails digging deeper as she slammed the other girl's body against the wall of the cable car station.

You wouldn't think such a "tiny thing" would have so much strength, but she was stronger than she looked. Especially when she was pissed.

Blue eyes shot wide, pink lips parting as shoulder-blades crashed into the wall. Braids flying around haphazardly. Nails burrowing into skin. It should have scared the hell outta her - seeing this side of her ex-best friend. Knowing Emily was fully capable of doing damage if she wanted to, and knowing that she had every right to want to do damage to her after the bullshit she'd pulled. ' _Why are you even saying these things!? You want her to hate you that bad?! You should be apologizing-no, I can't apologize. I don't want to fix this. If we fix this then the feelings will come back.'_

Even now, the feelings were returning.

Sick fucker was swallowing the moan rumbling in her chest as Emily choked her out.

Why did she find that so fucking hot? Having the woman manhandle her? Abuse her. Choke her. Break her skin. Leave a mark on her. The pain hurt so good and arousal drenched her panties as air was cut off from her lungs. Mike had never turned her on like this and Emily wasn't even trying. Imagine if she actually- _'She will never actually fuck you! She hates you and you don't want her to fuck you! You love Mike now! This feeling is gross! Stop it!'_

"Em..." Jess gasped, clit swollen and thrumming painfully against arousal-slick panties.

"Emily! C'mon! Let her go!" Matt tried. Actually managing to sound semi-assertive. This wasn't just some pesky cat-fight over Mike, his girlfriend was doing serious damage. The blonde was gasping for air and whining her name, begging her to let go - far as he could tell. Blood trickling down porcelain flesh.

"Maybe I didn't fuck Mike good because he didn't deserve it."

Jessica's vision was starting to get a little fuzzy as the oxygen was depleted from her lungs. All she could do was admire that beautiful face - she hadn't realized how much she'd missed her face, until now. She'd been doing a good job of avoiding and pretending like the feelings were gone.

"Em... I can't..." _Breathe._

"Emily stop!" Matt reached out and grabbed onto his girlfriend's wrist, yanking at it and finally getting her to ease up on their friend.

How fucked up was it that the blonde didn't actually want the other girl to let go? She was enjoying it - getting off on it. She might cum any second if she didn't stop. _'I wonder what I'd have to do to deserve a good fuck from-I don't wonder that! Fuuuuuck.'_

 ** _'You're coming back,_**

 ** _Like a heart attack'_**

* * *

Author's Note :

Thank y'all so fucking much for taking the time to read this! I know it is an unpopular pairing, but I love their dynamic and really wanted to write something up for them! This will be highly sexual down the line so keep that in mind ;) Please leave some reviews/encouragement so I know some folks are enjoying it and I will get the next chapter out tomorrow!


End file.
